The Warrior of The Light
by Zone-Blitz
Summary: A warrior of the order of Michael approaches the town of Hell and Sun. Through the blood and death of the innocent, the gates to Hell will be torn down, and it's fiercest monster released upon the land. Prophecy of Xeres.


Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor Harry Potter (Duh)

Authors Notes: This story is taking place in the current time, because I'm too lazy to bother to go through all those dates and set them up correctly therefore Harry is twenty-one and Buffy is 19.

Takes place post book7. Epilogue disregarded for obvious reasons. I'm too lazy and lack the resources to go through and decide which season this is going to take place in for Buffy, therefore it will be a mix of seasons and I can do that cause I'm the author.

Just a little bit of OOCness on Harry's part mainly because I hate writing male leads that don't have a spine. It will be explained so it's not completely random.

* * *

Two unhealthily pale teenagers sat on the bench across from the playground at the official park of Sunnydale. They appeared to be goofing around but to a closer observer, it was clear that the two were scanning the area for something. One caught the other ones attention and pointed at the small blonde woman walking by quickly. One pulled out a cell phone, and spoke into it, nodding several times. The two teens made eye contact and slowly advanced on the seemingly unaware blonde woman. One grabbed the woman by the shoulder only to be surprised when a wooden stake was plunged into his chest. The dying vampire screamed a cry for assistance before he turned into dust and his friend backed away out of the range of the stakes.

The two people circled the teenager staying just out of range of the blonde woman. He saw several more of the incredibly pale people before the woman did and decided to talk to her to make her focus exclusively on him.

"You're dead. Everyone in this town is dead. Everyone in this world is dead. You can kill us as often as you want. We will continue to pour out of the Hellmouth until your world is overwhelmed."

"Whatever, I'll do my job and kill you all as you drag your undead asses out of Hell. You can say you'll rule the world as much as you want, but you've been around for just as long as we have and we're still the top of the food chain."

"Well that was easy" the pale teenager said as the blonde woman was grabbed from behind by about seven vampires. They immobilized her arms and legs and several newer vampires not holding her down, circled around predatorily. She threw off the vampire holding her right arm, and managed to get him with the stake before he could regain his hold. For a second it looked like she might escape, before two of the circling vampires, clamped down on her arm.

One of the circling vampires stood directly in front of her. "Do you recognize me" he demanded his fangs extended several centimeters from her neck.

She cocked her head to the side for a second pretending to think, "Yeah you were Ms. February on worlds ugliest vampires last year weren't you."

He howled in anger before drawing back and punching her with all of his not inconsiderable vampire strength in the stomach and the nose. She doubled over in pain, and threw up blood right in front of the furious vampire. Her nose was broken and the blood was pouring out of that as well, causing the vampires to get excited, and violent.

"Don't you know you're never supposed to hit a lady." Came an angry voice from near the swingset. All heads turned towards the voice. There was a cloaked figure leaning against the swingset. He/She was dressed head to toe in black and not a single bit of skin was showing out of the heavy cloak.

"We will forgive your insolence this once, human. Begone, we have business to attend to, that you would be wise not to become involved in. If you were smart you would leave."

"Looks like I'm staying then, I've been called a lot of things in my life, never been called smart though. Besides what are you gonna do to me? Bite me. I'm not exactly scared of a bunch of vampires who seem to think they're all that."

A collective intake of breath noted everyone in the clearings shock from the blonde woman to the vampires. First for knowing about vampires, and second for appearing to not have any fear or even respect for the fanged hell spawns.

The cloaked man continued, as he drew his hand from the pocket of the cloak. "How about this, I'll bet you can't hit me if I stand perfectly still. I won't move my arms or my legs at all, and you'll be dead before you lay a hand on me. You won't attack me though, you vampires have a reputation among those who know about you. You're known as horrible cowards, who need to gang up on a woman thirteen against one, fifteen against one if you count the two of you that need to be hit with a feather duster. I can see that stereotype is true so I can only assume the one about being unarmed below the belt is true also."

That did it, the vampires released her in favor of charging at the man standing perfectly still. As one of the vampires released her he broke her right arm in a very painful manner. She tried to shout out a warning to the cloaked man but it came out a shriek of pain. She watched in horror as the vampires got within ten feet of the man, before he said a single word.

"Soloris" an incredibly bright light appeared in the cloak man's hand, and the vampires collapsed shrieking in pain before they lit up, started on fire and turned to dust.

The blonde woman was by now losing consciousness, due to the blood loss, and the pain from the broken arm. As she faded into blackness, she saw the man in the cloak bend over to pick her up, she tried to protest but her body was too tired, and she collapsed into the darkness.

She woke up the next morning on a red overstuffed couch that seemed to be the only furniture in the room, to the feel of sunlight, and the smell of breakfast. She realized she was not in her own house and her senses lit up giving off every alarm bell possible. She rolled to the left into a crouch before her arm right arm collapsed and she shouted in pain.

Her shout attracted the occupants attention, as a handsome guy about twenty hurried into the room with a worried look on his face. He picked her up despite her protests and put her back on the couch before dragging over a table and putting it in front of the couch. He sat on the edge of the table and she noted that he had very beautiful green eyes.

"I healed your internal bleeding but I didn't know if you wanted me to heal anything else. I wouldn't have used magic on you at all without your permission, but you were bleeding out and I didn't think you'd want to die. I can heal up your arm and nose, now if you want, or I can take you to a hospital if you know where one is."

"Um okay, feel free to heal me up, if you think you can." The blonde woman said surprised

"This might hurt a little bit, fixing bones hurts a lot more than fixing flesh, and blood." He placed his left hand a few inches away from her face and his right on her right elbow and began to talk.

"I'm gonna heal your bones on the count of five. ready?" a nod "Good, one, two, five" with a shout of pain, a crack and a snap, her bones righted themselves and knitted together.

"What the hell happened to three and four?" she screamed at him

"Sorry, but it hurts a hell of a lot more if you've got it built up on your mind that pain is gonna hit you on five. That's how healers do it, to avoid causing their patient more pain." He explained

She grunted unhappily and crossed her arms before taking in the surroundings. She was sitting in a big empty living room, that had the table and the couch with multiple boxes strewn about the room. It reminded her of her house when she first moved to Sunnydale.

"Hang on breakfast is ready, just lay back down, and I'll get you some food and a pain potion, you'll have that dull pain for the rest of the day, but the potion will make you feel better."

He came back a few seconds later with two huge plates of bacon, pancakes, sausages, and a cheese omelet, along with a Pepsi bottle containing an electric blue liquid. Three pitchers and two glasses floated into the room behind him and settled on the table also.

He grabbed the glasses pouring himself a glass of milk, before asking what she would like. He told her to drink the potion first and wash it down with the juice, before she started eating.

She looked skeptically at the blue liquid before downing the bottle in a gulp. She gagged at the awful taste and just barely managed to get the juice down her throat. When she finished she glared at the guy and said, "You need to learn the word Aspirin. It's a painkiller that doesn't taste like a donkey's ass."

They ate in companionable silence before the boy said, "My names Harry Potter by the way."

"Buffy Summers" was the response

"So Buffy why are you running around trying to kill vampires?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked you first." He teased sticking out his tongue

"Fine you saved my life, so I guess you deserve the truth. I'm a-"

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to, it's your choice." He interrupted her

"Thanks I appreciate that. You're one of the first people that haven't either ran away screaming, or immediately began to demand answers."

"No big deal you got secrets, I got secrets. I'm not gonna push you for answers."

"Ok then Harry why are you out fighting vampires?"

"It's personal." He answered with a smile that didn't meet his eyes.

"Whatever" She said miffed at his decision to not reveal any personal information, despite the fact that she hadn't offered any either.

"Buffy can you tell me why this entire town reeks of evil magic? I haven't felt anything like this in years."

"You young Harry are standing in a town with a very active Hellmouth."

"Cool." He paused "What's a Hellmouth?"

"A Hellmouth is a place where the barriers between Hell and Earth are very thin. Because of this somethings just happen to bust through the barrier."

He paused to consider this for a second, before a smile lit up his face. "Sounds like my kind of town."

He handed her a phone. "You should probably call your parents. They're probably freaking out right now. I also wouldn't mention the whole ended up crashing with some guy I met last night, thing.

"Oh Shit, Giles and Mom are probably freaking out right now. I didn't come home, they probably think I'm lying dead in some ditch right now."

Harry chuckled as he watched Buffy freak out about explaining to her parents about not coming home, and by the time Joyce was screaming at Buffy for being irresponsible, he was rolling on the ground clutching his stomach. An evil smile lit up Buffy's face, as she held out the phone for him. "My mother would like to talk you." Thus leading to this one sided conversation

He took the phone with a smile "Hello Mrs. Summers." He said with his voice rising half an octave and becoming the standard responsible teenage boy voice.

"Oh don't bother it wasn't a problem at all, m'am."

"No she slipped, and I drove her to the hospital. I tried to get a phone number to call you but they wouldn't give me one because they said I wasn't family. After that they practically threw her into my arms and told me to leave. That hospital is cutting costs, and the everyday people are suffering. They didn't have enough nurses to handle any non-emergency patients. I took the couch and let her have the bed, m'am."

"Thanks, it's no big deal. It was the polite thing to do, m'am."

"Of course nothing happened. I'm not that kind of guy, m'am."

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, m'am."

"Yes, I'm positive I'm straight m'am."

"No, I'm just not up for sex the first time I meet a girl, ma'm."

"Thank you."

"Thank you."

"Of course Mrs. Summers, Ok Mrs. Sum- Joyce then"

"Good-bye, m'am"

He closed the phone before turning to Buffy with a smirk that would have made Snape jealous, and saying, "Never underestimate my ability to sweet talk adults. I'm gonna drop you off, get invited inside for some cookies or some lemonade, and then when I leave your going to get both the safe sex talk, and the why doesn't a pretty young woman like you have a boyfriend? What about him? He's nice and handsome speech."

She glared at him knowing he was right, and deciding to not lose anymore ground.

"Come on, follow me, I need to get you home."

"What about my clothes?" she said gesturing to the pajamas she hadn't been wearing when she went slaying.

"I transformed them. They'll turn back in a couple hours, and In case you're wondering, No I didn't decide to sneak a peak. I only looked at your naked abs while I was healing you, so you can't claim I'm a perv."

She followed him into the garage, and stared in wonder at the red Ferrari convertible sitting in the garage.

"Are we taking this?" she said staring at the scarlet automobile like it might disappear if she took her eyes off it

"Of course not" he scoffed "That's my trying to impress girls car. This" he said gesturing to a dark blue sports car "is my pride and joy."

"What is that?"

He looked like he'd been shot through the heart, but recovered, "This is the Bristol Fighter T." he said this in a voice that is usually only reserved for mothers talking about their children. "One thousand and twelve horses, most of any street legal car. Put me back almost a million dollars, not to mention the stupid cash to put the steering wheel on the wrong side of the car so I can drive it here."

"Get in" he said with a smile

She realized she was in trouble when, he slammed the car into reverse and stomped on the gas. She screamed as he jerked the wheel to the left, slammed the car into drive and took off. She watched the speedometer in morbid fascination as it pushed past one hundred. She was gripping the door so tightly she was surprised she wasn't leaving deep divots where her fingers were gripping They were driving on a road next to the ocean, with a forty five mile an hour speed limit, when she heard the sound of a police siren. He smiled as he slowly pulled over. The officer came to the car.

"Liscense and Regisgration please."

"Here you go." He handed over the paper work as the officer walked back to his car.

A few minutes later the officer came back, and said, "Your supposed to have a number I need to call." The officer said angrily obviously thinking it was a parole officer

"Oh sure, here you go officer." He said handing the police officer a business card.

Buffy watched horrofied as the cop dialed the number.

"Hello, who is this?" the officer asked gruffly

"The president? The president of what?" the officer asked in confusion

"The President of the United States?" the officer squeaked in panic

"Oh yes sir, right away Mr. Obama, not a problem." The officer said in his best polite voice

"Thank you Sir, of course sir." The man bobbed his head rapidly in idiotic fashion

"Good bye sir" he said hanging up the phone

"Mr. Black you're free to go, here's your license and registration. Have fun, your majesty."

Harry watched as the cop car sped away as fast as it could go before leaning back, and laughing hysterically. He gave the cop car a fifteen second head start before speeding after it, and waving as he passed it by.

"What the hell was that?" she asked him

"I don't like cops." Was his shaded response

They pulled into the Summers' driveway, and Harry revved the engine letting Joyce know they were home. Xander's beaten down Toyota, was sitting next to the Joyce's station wagon.

They got out of the car and Buffy was pulled into a hug by a slight red headed girl, and a tall lanky boy halfway to the front door. Buffy and the red head continued walking in to the house, but Xander had caught sight of the car, and was trying (and failing) not to drool.

"Is that?"

"Yeah, I think Joyce wants to see us though."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Xander said not moving

"I can see that" Harry responded moving onto the porch and ringing the doorbell

"Come on in, and have some lemonade" someone shouted from inside the house and he stepped into the nice suburban house.

"Where's Xander?"

"If Xander is the tall skinny guy I think he's talking dirty to my car."

"What?"

"Never mind"

He stepped into the living room, and sat down on one of the comfy couches. Buffy watched as her mother ran across the room, and enveloped the guy in a hug. She watched as his eyes contracted into slits like a scared animal, his body stiffen like a block of ice, and his hands go up in an akward defensive position.

"I have to get going. It was good meeting you Mrs. Su-Joyce." He said as he left.

He couldn't help but smile as he heard Mrs. Summers address Buffy. "Now I know you think you're an adult and, I know you don't want to have this conversation with your mother but I just want you to be safe."

'I might just stick around a while' he though as he left the Summers' house.

* * *

Authors Notes: Will not be dominant either character. Both main characters will kick ass, and both main characters will get their ass kicked.

Angel will show up at some point. Love triangle Yeah!! Probably no Spike

Will be some character death, some necromancy, some talk of souls, and the opening of Hell. Stay Tuned


End file.
